Ao Ōzora
| birthday = April 14 | gender = Male | height = | weight = | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | occupation = 20th Seat of the | previous occupation = | team = 13th Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = 13th Division Barracks, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = N/A | education = | shikai = Soranamida | bankai = None | storyline = N/A | roleplay = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Ao Ōzora (大空 青, Ōzora Ao) is the twentieth seat of the . He is also Soul Society's representative to Rider City. Appearance Ao is a short Shinigami with short blue hair, black eyes, and unusually sharp teeth. He wears a long-sleeved, turtlenecked, blue striped, shirt with white pants sporting brown splotches, and sandals. He also has a sleeveless vest over his shirt. He wears purple ear warmers over his ears and glasses on his face. Personality Ao is usually a laid back individual, usually sporting a concerned look on his face; something his subordinates have noted. He is a overly concerned individual, but has a strong sense of loyalty. He is strong-willed and hard working, always willing to complete the task at hand. His superiors have noted that these traits will earn him a high position in the Gotei 13 someday. Powers & Abilities : As a seated officer, Ao can preform Flash Steps. He is proficient enough to use it effectively in combat. : For a seated officer, especially one so low in rank, Ao has high spiritual energy. It is also noticeably wild and untamed, as his Zanpakutō is forced to be in a constant Shikai release. : Ao is extremely proficient in sword combat, being able to use an exotic sword, such as the two-handled Soranamida, in combat. Zanpakutō Soranamida (空涙, Crocodile Tears) is Ao's zanpakutō. It's sealed form is unknown due to it being a constant-release sword. When not in combat, Soranamida is wrapped in bandages and stored on Ao's back. * Shikai: When un-bandaged, the sword itself features an enormous wide and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creating a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord. The overall sword looks like a flounder fish in shape and is also apparently very heavy, though Ao himself doesn't notice, as it is an extension of his soul. :Shikai Special Ability: The sword itself is capable of storing immense amounts of spiritual energy, mainly flowing out of Ao himself, and the two holes at the tip of the blade emit it on command. This can then be formed into various weapons; a hammer for example. The size of the resulting weapon appears to depend upon the amount of spiritual energy stored up beforehand, meaning a larger quantity will be met with a similar increase in the weapon's ultimate size. These weapons are also formed with notable speed. :* Shomokuzame (撞木鮫, Hammerhead Shark): Spiritual energy bursts from the holes in the sword, enveloping the sword in blue spiritual energy and formed into a hammer. The hammer has increased strength that allows Ao to literally smash through any solid substance he wishes. He claims that the use of bladed weapons against this attack is useless, as they will snap in two regardless of their abilities. :* Energy Wave: The spiritual energy coming from Soranamida can also be used as an energy wave. The wave is equal in power to a normally powered, Shikai level, Getsuga Tenshō. He can also keep the energy in the sword for use in an enhanced sword swing. The energy has the power to level the surrounding area with ease. It also seems to have extreme cutting power. When activated, the energy violently bursts from the holes in Soranamida's blade; even more so than during the Shomokuzame attack. * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Trivia * This character is based on Chōjūrō from Naruto.